Although the physiological mechanisms of oxygen metabolism have been known for many years, an understanding of the role played by oxidative stress in physiology and medicine is not well understood. The mechanism by which free radicals contribute to a variety of types of physiological damage has also been studied in connection with oxidative stress and its toxic effects. However, the development of methods and compounds to combat oxidative stress or toxicity associated with oxygen-related species has enjoyed limited success. The difficulties encountered in creating a blood substitute and are an acute example of the difficulty in preventing or alleviating oxygen toxicity.
Scientists and physicians have struggled for decades to produce a blood substitute that could be safely transfused into humans. Persistent blood shortages and the problems of incompatible blood types, cross-matching, and the communication of disease have led to a broad-based effort by private industry, universities, and governments to discover a formulation that would allow a large volume of a blood substitute to be safely transfused without significant physiological side effects. At present, several companies are conducting clinical trials on experimental blood substitutes. However, unexpected adverse physiological reactions and the inherent complexity of the research and development process have impeded progress through the regulatory approval stage and have prevented the introduction of a clinically useful blood substitute.
A Research Advisory Committee of the United States Navy issued a report in August 1992 outlining the efforts by several groups to produce a blood substitute, assessing the status of those efforts, and generally describing the toxicity problems encountered. The Naval Research Advisory Committee Report reflects the current consensus in the scientific community that even though the existing blood substitute products, often termed "hemoglobin-based oxygen carriers" (HBOC), have demonstrated efficacy in oxygen transport, certain toxicity issues are unresolved. The adverse transfusion reactions that have been observed in clinical studies of existing hemoglobin-based oxygen carriers (HBOC) include systemic hypertension and vasoconstriction. These adverse reactions have forced a number of pharmaceutical companies to abandon their clinical trials or to proceed at low dosage levels.
The toxicity problem in the existing hemoglobin-based blood substitutes has been given a high priority by the United States Government. The Naval Research Committee recommendation has been implemented by the National Institute of Health in the form of a Request For Proposal (PA-93-23) on the subject of "Hemoclobin-Based Oxygen Carriers: Mechanism of Toxicity." Therefore, the medical and scientific community suffers from an acute and pressing need for a blood substitute that may be infused without the side effects observed with the existing hemoglobin-based oxygen carriers.
The red blood cells are the major component of blood and contain the body's oxygen transport system. It has long been recognized that the most important characteristic of a blood substitute is the ability to carry oxygen. The red blood cells are able to carry oxygen because the primary component of the red cells is hemoglobin, which functions as the oxygen carrier. Most of the products undergoing clinical testing as blood substitutes contain hemoglobin that has been separated from the red blood cell membranes and the remaining constituents of the red blood cells and has been purified to remove essentially all contaminants. However, when hemoglobin is removed from the red cells and placed in solution in its native form, it is unstable and rapidly dissociates into its constituent subunits. For this reason, the hemoglobin used in a hemoglobin-based oxygen carrier (HEOC) must be stabilized to prevent dissociation in solution. Substantial expenditures in scientific labor and capital were necessary to develop hemoglobin-based products that are stable in solution, and which are stabilized in such a way that the oxygen transport function is not impaired. The ability of the existing hemoglobin-based oxygen carriers to transport oxygen has been well established (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,344; 4,001,200; 4,001,401; 4,353,590; 4,061,736; 4,136,093; 4,301,144; 4,336,248; 4,376,095; 4,377,512; 4,401,652; 4,473,494; 4,473,496; 4,600,531; 4,584,130; 4,857,636; 4,826,811; 4,911,929 and 5,061,688).
In the body, hemoglobin in the red cells binds oxygen molecules as the blood passes through the lungs and delivers the oxygen molecules throughout the body to meet the demands of the body's normal metabolic function. However, the atmospheric oxygen that most living beings must breathe to survive is a scientific and medical paradox. On the one hand, almost all living organisms require oxygen for life. On the other hand, a variety of toxic oxygen-related chemical species are produced during normal oxygen metabolism.
With respect to oxidative stress resulting from the transportation of oxygen by hemoglobin, it is known that in the process of transporting oxygen, the hemoglobin (Hb) molecule can itself be oxidized by the oxygen (O.sub.2) molecule it is carrying. This auto-oxidation reaction produces two undesirable products: met-hemoglobin (met-Hb) and the superoxide anion (.O.sub.2.sup.-). The chemical reaction may be written as follows: EQU Hb+4O.sub.2 .fwdarw.met-Hb+4.O.sub.2.sup.- [ 1]
The superoxide anion (.O.sub.2.sup.-) is an oxygen molecule that carries an additional electron and a negative charge. The superoxide anion is highly reactive and toxic. In the case of oxygen transport by hemoglobin, potentially damaging oxidative stress originates with the superoxide anion being generated by the auto-oxidation of hemoglobin and results from the subsequent conversion of the superoxide anion to toxic hydrogen peroxide in the presence of the enzyme superoxide dismutase (SOD) by the following reaction: EQU 2.O.sub.2.sup.- +2H.sup.+ .fwdarw.2O.sub.2 +H.sub.2 O.sub.2[ 2]
The presence of the superoxide anion and hydrogen peroxide in the red blood cells is believed to be the major source of oxidative stress to the red cells.
Apart from oxygen transport by the hemoglobin continued therein, a less recognized characteristic of the red cells is that they contain a specific set of enzymes which are capable of detoxifying oxygen-related chemical species produced as by-products of oxygen metabolism. Without the protection of these specific enzyme systems, autoxidation of hemoglobin would lead to deterioration and destruction of the red cells. In the body, however, the reserve capacity of the enzyme systems in the red cells protects the body from oxygen toxicity by converting the superoxide anion generated during normal metabolism to non-toxic species and thereby controls the level of oxidative stress. However, if this enzyme system breaks down, the integrity of the red cells will be damaged. A lesion of the gene that produces one of the enzymes in the protective system in the red blood cells will cause an observable pathological condition. For example, glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase deficiency, a genetic disorder of red cells, is responsible for hydrogen peroxide induced hemolytic anemia. This disorder is due to the inability of the affected cells to maintain NAD(P)H levels sufficient for the reduction of oxidized glutathione resulting in inadequate detoxification of hydrogen peroxide through glutathione peroxidase (P. Hochstein, Free Radical Biology & Medicine, 5:387 (1988)).
The protective enzyme system of the red blood cells converts the toxic superoxide anion molecule to a non-toxic form in a two-step chemical pathway. The first step of the pathway is the conversion of the superoxide anion to hydrogen peroxide by the enzyme superoxide dismutase (SOD) (See Equation [21). Because hydrogen peroxide is also toxic to cells, the red cells contain another enzyme, catalase, which converts hydrogen peroxide to water as the second step of the pathway (See Equation [3]). EQU 2H.sub.2 O.sub.2 .fwdarw.2H.sub.2 O+O.sub.2 [ 3]
Red cells are also capable of detoxifying hydrogen peroxide and other toxic organoperoxides using the enzyme glutathione peroxidase which reacts with glutathione to convert hydrogen peroxide and organoperoxides to water. Red cells also contain an enzyme to prevent the build up of the met-hemoglobin produced by the auto-oxidation of hemoglobin. The enzyme met-hemoglobin reductase converts met-hemoglobin back to the native form of hemoglobin. Therefore, in the body, the toxic effects of the auto-oxidation of hemoglobin are prevented by specific enzyme-based reaction pathways that eliminate the unwanted by-products of oxygen metabolism.
The enzymatic oxygen detoxification functions of superoxide dismutase, catalase, and glutathione peroxidase that protect red blood cells from oxygen toxicity during normal oxygen transport do not exist in the hemoglobin-based oxygen carriers (HBOC) developed to date. Without the oxygen detoxification function, the safety of the existing HBOC solutions will suffer due to the presence of toxic oxygen-related species.
The principle method by which the existing HBOC solutions are manufactured is through the removal of hemoglobin from the red cells and subsequent purification to remove all non-hemoglobin proteins and other impurities that may cause an adverse reaction during transfusion (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,780,210; 4,831,012; and 4,925,574) The substantial destruction or removal of the oxygen detoxification enzyme systems is an unavoidable result of the existing isolation and purification processes that yield the purified hemoglobin used in most HBOCs. Alternatively, instead of isolating and purifying hemoglobin from red cells, pure hemoglobin has been produced using recombinant techniques. However, recombinant human hemoglobin is also highly purified and does not contain the oxygen detoxification systems found in the red cells. Thus, the development of sophisticated techniques to create a highly purified hemoglobin solution is a mixed blessing because the purification processes remove the detrimental impurities and the beneficial oxygen detoxification enzymes normally present in the red cells and ultimately contributes to oxygen-related toxicity.
One of the observed toxic side effects of the existing HBOCs is vasoconstriction or hypertension. It is well known that the enzyme superoxide dismutase (SOD) in vitro will rapidly scavenge the superoxide anion and prolong the vasorelaxant effect of nitric oxide (NO). Nitric oxide is a molecule that has recently been discovered to be the substance previously known only as the "endothelium-derived relaxing factor" (EDRF). The prolongation of the vasorelaxant effect of nitric oxide by SOD has been ascribed to the ability of SOD to prevent the reaction between the superoxide anion and nitric oxide. (M. E. Murphy et. al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:10860 (1991); Ignarro et. al. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 244: 81 (1988); Rubanyi Am. J. Physiol. 250: H822 (1986); Gryglewski et. al. Nature 320: 454 (1986)).
However, in vivo, the inactivation of EDRF by the superoxide anion has not been observed and is generally not thought to be likely. Nevertheless, certain pathophysiological conditions that impair SOD activity could result in toxic effects caused by the superoxide anion (Ignarro L. J. Annu. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 30:535 (1990)). The hypertensive effect observed in preclinical animal studies of the existing HBOC solutions suggests that the concentration of superoxide anion in large volume transfusions of the existing HBOCs is the cause for the destruction of EDRF and the observed vasoconstriction and systemic hypertension.
It is, therefore, important to delineate the hypertensive effect resulting from the reaction of the superoxide anion with nitric oxide (NO) from that resulting from extravasation and the binding of NO by hemoglobin. Upon transfusion of an HBOC, the hemoglobin can also depress the vasorelaxant action of nitric oxide by reacting with nitric oxide to yield the corresponding nitrosyl-heme (NO-heme) adduct. In particular, deoxy-hemoglobin is known to bind nitric oxide with an affinity which is several orders of magnitude higher than that of carbon monoxide. These hemoglobin-NO interactions have been used to assay for nitric oxide and to study the biological activity of nitric oxide. For example, the antagonism of the vasorelaxant effect of nitric oxide by hemoglobin appears to be dependent on the cell membrane permeability of hemoglobin. In intact platelets, hemoglobin did not reverse the effect of L-arginine which is the precursor of nitric oxide. In contrast, in the cytosol of lysed platelets, hemoglobin is the most effective inhibitor of L-arginine induced cyclic-GMP formation mediated by nitric oxide. These experiments demonstrated that the hemoglobin did not penetrate the platelet membrane effectively. (Radomski et. al. Br. J. Pharmacol. 101:325 (1990)). Therefore, one of the desired characteristics of the HBOCs is to eliminate the interaction of nitric oxide with hemoglobin. Hemoglobin is also known to antagonize both endothelium-dependent vascular relaxation (Martin W. et. al. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 232: 708 (1985)) as well as NO-elicited vascular smooth muscle relaxation (Grueter C. A. et. al. J. Cyclic. Nucleotide Res. 5:211 (1979)). Attempts have been made to limit the extravasation and hypertensive effect of hemoglobin by chemically stabilizing, polymerizing, encapsulating, or conjugating the hemoglobin in the HBOCs to prolong the circulation time. Therefore, although the current HBOCs are relatively membrane impermeable and able to transport oxygen, the HBOC solutions do not have the capability of preventing the reaction between superoxide anion and nitric oxide when transfused.
An ideal solution to the toxicity problems of the existing blood substitutes would be a hemoglobin-based formulation that combines the oxygen-transport function of the existing HBOCs with the oxygen detoxification function of the red cells. However, a simple addition of the enzyme superoxide dismutase (SOD) into an existing HBOC solution would not be desirable because, by reducing the concentration of superoxide anion, the reaction whereby hemoglobin is oxidized to met-hemoglobin would be encouraged, leading to an undesirable build-up of met-hemoglobin (See Equation [1]). Also, it is not desirable to encourage the conversion of the superoxide anion to hydrogen peroxide in a hemoglobin solution because the hydrogen peroxide is toxic and reactive and will decompose to toxic hydroxyl radicals or form other toxic organoperoxides during storage.
This invention contemplates the use of stable nitroxide free radicals, hereafter ref erred to as "nitroxide (s)", to provide the oxygen detoxification function of the red cells to hemoglobin-based blood substitutes and to alleviate oxidative stress to avoid biological damage associated with free radical toxicity, including inflammation, post-ischemic reperfusion injury, ionizing radiation, and the aging process. Nitroxides are stable free radicals that are shown to have antioxidant catalytic activities which mimic those of superoxide dismutase (SOD), and which when existing in vivo, can interact with other substances to perform catalase-mimic activity. In the past, nitroxides have been used in electron spin resonance spectroscopy as "spin labels" for studying conformational and motional characteristics of biomacromolecules. Nitroxides have also been used to detect reactive free radical intermediates because their chemical structure provides a stable unpaired electron with well defined hyperfine interactions. In addition, nitroxides have been observed to act as enzyme mimics; certain low molecular weight nitroxides have been identified to mimic the activity of superoxide dismutase (SOD). (A. Samuni et. al. J. Biol. Chem. 263:17921 (1988)) and catalase (R. J. Mehlhorn et. al., Free Rad. Res. Comm., 17:157 (1992)). Numerous studies also show that nitroxides that are permeable to (ell membranes are capable of short-term protection of mammalian cells against cytotoxicity from superoxide anion generated by hypoxanthine/xanthine oxidase and from hydrogen peroxide exposure.
With regard to safety in vivo, relative(ly high levels of nitroxide are expected to be well tolerated as nitroxides are known to be relatively safe: for example, the maximum tolerated intraperitoneal dose of TEMPO in mice is 275 mg/kg and the LD.sub.50 is 341 mg/kg. Further, a macromolecule-bound nitroxide will be safer than a free nitroxide. The utility of nitroxide-labelled macromolecule as an antioxidant enzyme mimic, therefore, lies in the possibility of achieving high nitroxide levels (and hence activity) with acceptable safety.
Most of the nitroxides studied to date in living organisms have been relatively low molecular weight compounds which can easily permeate across cell membranes into body tissues. The nitroxides used as enzyme mimics, pursuant to this invention, are associated with biological and synthetic macromolecules which may be infused and may remain confined to the vascular compartment. In the preferred embodiments of this invention, nitroxides are covalently attached to macromolecules to alleviate free radical toxicity while confining the nitroxide to the location, i.e., the vascular compartment, where their utility in reacting with free radicals is optimized.
A variety of techniques have been described to covalently attach a nitroxide to biomacromolecules, including hemoglobin, albumin, immunoglobulins, and liposomes. See e.g., McConnell et. al., Quart. Rev. Biophys. 3:p.91 (1970); Hamilton et. al., "Structural Chemistry and Molecular Biology" A. Rich et. al., eds. W. H. Freeman, San Francisco, p.115 (1968); Griffith et. al., Acc. Chem. Res. 2:p.17 (1969); Smith I. C. P. "Biological Applications of Electron Spin Resonance Spectroscopy" Swartz, H. M. et. al., eds., Wiley/Interscience, New York p.483 (1972). Although selected nitroxides have been covalently bound to hemoglobin molecules for the purpose of studying cooperative oxygen binding mechanisms of hemoglobin, nitroxides have not been used in connection with hemoglobin that is specially formulated for use with blood substitutes. Experimental results are presented below to demonstrate that nitroxides may be attached to stabilized, polymerized, conjugated and encapsulated hemoglobin for use as a blood substitute because the nitroxide reacts with free radicals. The interaction of nitroxide-labelled hemoglobin with free radicals also suggests that other biologically compatible macromolecules with a substantial plasma half-life may be labelled with nitroxides to advantageously provide resistance to or protection from oxidative stress or toxicity caused by free radical chemical species.
As noted above, it is known that nitroxides can be chemically bound to biological macromolecules, including hemoglobin, serum albumin, immunoglobulins, and liposomes. However, this work has generally used nitroxides simply as molecular probes for biophysical research; nitroxide-labeled macromolecules have not been specially formulated for use as therapeutic substances.
With respect to the macromolecules described here, two techniques for binding the nitroxides to a macromolecule, often known as "labelling strategies" are possible. The significance of specific labelling lies in the micro-environment in which the nitroxide is bound to the macromolecule and the nitroxide's resulting catalytic activity. Specific labelling at a particular ligand binding site or sites will yield a homogeneous product with a more consistent binding site micro-environment and thus a more reliable compound in terms of the catalytic specificity and activity of the nitroxide.
Based on the experimental results presented here involving the infusion of nitroxide-labelled HBOC, the reaction of small and large molecular weight nitroxides with free radicals has been observed in vitro and in vivo in the vascular compartment. Based on these studies, the reaction mechanism whereby nitroxide-labelled HBOC participates in the oxidation/reduction reaction of free radicals demonstrates the capability to formulate novel HBOC compounds and other nitroxide-labelled macromolecules to detoxify free radicals.